


Late At Night

by SchizoidFreak



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friendship, implied shenko, pre-shenko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchizoidFreak/pseuds/SchizoidFreak
Summary: Joker encourages Kaidan to confess...





	Late At Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble, written for the Mass Effect Writer Circle.  
> Nothing special, hardly edited, despite my horribly mean inner editor, for the prompt “I might have had a few shots.”

With his last task completed, Kaidan was now off duty. He decided to get something to eat before calling it a night. He was making his way towards the rations bar when Joker rounded the corner, hobbling a bit more than usual, it seemed.

“Staff Lieutenant Alenko!” he exclaimed, at a volume that made Kaidan cringe internally. “Fancy meeting you here!”

“I just finished my shift, where else would I be?”

“I dunno, in your pod?”

With that retort, Joker barked a laugh as if he had just told the most amusing anecdote. Kaidan suddenly remembered that most of the crew had gone ashore for the evening, and it dawned on him that the pilot was most likely intoxicated.

“You’re drunk,” he stated bluntly.

“Who, me? Pfff, course not!”

Kaidan didn’t answer, but it was obvious he wasn’t convinced. He went to get his meal, letting his friend carefully sit down at the table. When he joined his friend, he slid a second rations towards him. “You need to eat something,” he said.

“Nah, I’m good,” said Joker.

But he started absently picking at his food, while Kaidan began to eat his. The latter was enjoying the peace and quiet, but unfortunately it was short-lived.

“So, when are you gonna tell her?” asked Joker suddenly.

“Tell who, what?”

“Tell Shepard that you’ve got it bad for her.”

Kaidan almost choked on his food. “Excuse – me?” he coughed.

Joker snorted. “C’me on, Alenko, everybody knows.”

Kaidan lost his appetite. Instead of hunger, dread was starting to build up in his mid-section. He thought he had been careful in hiding his attraction to Shepard. He sometimes thought it might be mutual, but he never dared to hope too much.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he finally told Joker.

“You know you should tell her, right?” his friend continued as if Kaidan hadn’t denied anything. “It has to come from you.”

“You are completely wasted, aren’t you?” Kaidan muttered, trying again to avoid incriminating himself.

“Oh, I might have had a few shots, but I’m completely conscious, you mean,” grinned Joker. “I mean, lucid.”

Kaidan shrugged. He absolutely did not want to be having this conversation; he was worried about the consequences, both for Shepard and him, and he was also worried about any teasing from the pilot. He knew Joker could be merciless. But it didn’t look like he was going to be deterred, so Kaidan reluctantly relented.

“I’m not telling her anything, Joker. It would be trouble for both of us.”

“Why? She’s a Spectre, and – ”

“And an Alliance marine. A ranked officer, and my CO. End of story.”

“I didn’t peg you for a quitter, Alenko,” Joker said with unexpected gentleness. “Or for someone who hides behind regs.”

Kaidan didn’t answer. He looked down at his plate, moved the food around with his fork. What he didn’t tell Joker was that he was having this very same conversation with himself almost every day. Shepard had just begun hunting Saren, she didn’t need any distractions. This was too important, for humanity and for the entire galaxy. He didn’t want to be the one to take away her concentration. But at the same time, Kaidan felt himself fall for her harder and faster every day, and he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to resist.

“Alenko, man, you think too much,” Joker said, interrupting his brooding. “It’s so glaringly obvious, and I have it on good authority that she’s sweet on you, too, so what’s stopping you?”

“W-what do you mean, good authority? What do you know?” Kaidan couldn’t help asking.

“Ah-ah, that’s classified,” grinned Joker.

Kaidan laughed in spite of himself. Hope had blossomed in his chest. He knew he would still have some reservations, but he also wanted to find out for himself if Shepard indeed returned even part of his interest.

“In that case,” he said firmly, “let’s just say that we’ll see how things develop. Our priority is to catch Saren. Everything else comes after.”

“You’re such a goody-two-shoes,” muttered Joker, clearly disappointed at not getting more out of him.

Kaidan smiled and said nothing, directing his attention back to his plate, having regained his appetite. He wasn’t sure how much stock he could put in the pilot’s claims, of course, but hope had neatly settled in his heart. And that was enough for now.

 

 


End file.
